Zonera
by Dcfan21
Summary: Zonera crash lands on earth to be out on her own. She meets a teenager named Goten and she becomes a mentor to him and She will protect him no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

A chill was in the air. It was a cold, dark feeling that creeped along my spine as a winced from the pain of my injuries. A wet substance stained the ground. I touched it tenderly and turned my hand. It was dark, red blood, and it surrounded me. My name is Zonera, and this is where my story ends.  
My friends… they lay around me.

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, and Goten. We are all sprawled on the ground, to weak to get up. Every warrior in the area, including myself, is unable to move from our positions, except for him. The person that placed us on the ground in the first place, he was still standing. That villain hardly had a scratch on him, and I realized to my horror that he wasn't just standing, he was moving. He was moving toward Goten, and I knew what he had planned for him.  
"No!" I cried out of desperation. "Don't do it! Please!" I begged, tears forming in my eyes.

The villain stopped mid-step and turned to me. He examined my helpless form and grinned, laughing at me, at all of us.

His goal, at the moment, did not involve me, however, as he turned toward his true target, Goten. He continued his stride toward the teen, a menacing gaze in his eye.

Knowing what was coming next, I screamed with the last of my energy "STOP!"

My name is Zonera. This is where my story begins. I am a young, female Saiyan, born on planet Vegeta in age 732. When I was five, I was told by mother to get in a spacepod.  
Someone was destroying the planet. I obeyed my mother and she set the coordinates for the spacepod to a random planet.  
As I saw the planet explode, I cried for my parents, my friends, they were gone.  
A month later, I crash-landed on a random planet and some of the inhabitants took me in and raised me. I trained and developed my strength and fighting technique.

48 years later, I was ready to leave the planet and go out on my own. The inhabitants fixed my spacepod, and I gratefully thanked them.

After a tearful goodbye, I waved and left. This is when I discovered a blue planet called Earth.

I landed roughly on the planet, hiding my power level in case the inhabitants weren't friendly. I stepped out of the pod and looked around, luckily the area was deserted.

I left my pod where it landed, confident that no one would find it, and began walking.

Slowly, signs of life became present and I made my way into a well populated area.

The people here looked alot like me, and they were certainly friendly, except none of them had tails and they were staring at me.

I wrapped my tail around my waist but people continued to stare anyway. I guess it was my clothes, they seemed different from everyone else's.

Trying my best to ignore the strange looks, I made my way into an area populated mostly by children. I thought this would be a good place to try and blend in.

I stood by a tree and examined the area in more detail. Children played upon metal bars and plastic slides. I smiled at their happy faces as I walked forward to get a closer look. Unfortunatly, I didn't notice a hand that laid on the grass and I stepped on it, causing me to jump back.

"Ow.." Someone groaned. "Hey! You stepped on my hand!" cried a voice. I looked down and saw a young teenager sitting on the ground, a grumpy look on his face. "Oh- I-...sorry" I mumbled. After I apologised, the boy's face instantly beamed. "That's okay, my hand's not bleeding or anything like that."

The boy was clad in a shirt and jeans he wore blue tennis shoes, a seemingly strange outfit for this planet.

Seeing as this was my first encounter in this world, I decided to roll with it. "May I ask what your name is?" I said nervously. "Goten." the boy responded, looking up from the ground. He grinned at me. " What's yours?"

"Zonera." I responded, feeling more comfortable. "Hi Zonera!" he I could respond, a male comes in our direction. "Hey Goten, who's this?" The male asks, eyeing me curiously.

Goten stood up as he responed, "Hey bro! Her name's Zonera! "She stepped on my hand" Goten laughed as I blushed at the memory and stood.

"Yeah I saw that." the man laughed a little but became formal again quickly. "Zonera huh? Well hi Zonera I'm Gohan!" the man said with a grin, holding out his hand.

I reached out a shook it. "Hi." I smiled, letting myself relax some more. This caused my tail to unwrap itself and sway back and forth. Gohan froze mid-handshake at the sight of my tail. "Y-you have a tail?!"

I gasped and looked down at my tail. "I- well I-" I stuttered. "You're a Saiyan?!" Gohan cried, making a few heads turn in our direction. "Yes." I said, suprised that he knew what a Saiyan was. "Wow, well I-" Gohan started, but was cut off by a voice behind us. "I knew it!" the booming voice snapped. I yelped and turned around to face a powerful looking man with a short stature.

"Who the hell are you?" the man growled, scowling at me.

"Vegeta?" Gohan stepped forward. "What are you doing here?" I looked between the two with confusion. "Vegeta?" I whispered. Vegeta huffed. "I don't see how that's any of your business." He scowled at Gohan. "You could just say you're taking Trunks to the park." Gohan laughed, looking over at a small lavender-haired child. "Shutup" Vegeta snapped before turning back to me.

I jumped at the sudden attention. "Well?" Vegeta growled, getting impatient "I asked you a question. Who are you?"

"I'm Zonera, um may I ask what planet this is?" I mumbled, a bit intimidated by Vegeta.

"Earth, you ingrate. How the hell did you survive? Freiza destroyed Vegeta and everyone on it!" Vegeta snapped at me, eyeing me angrily."My mother...put me in a spacepod before it blew up my parents died in the explosion then I crash landed on a random planet and lived there since I was 5" Gohan looked at me with pity in his eyes. "Oh...wow."

"Yeah" I said shyly.

"I'm sorry." He lowered his head.

"No it's okay." I smiled weakly, reassuring him.  
Vegeta huffed, unimpressed by my story. "Keep an eye on this one, boy." He said to Gohan, turning to walk back to his son with one last glare at me.

"I'm not your servant you know.." Gohan muttered quietly enough so that Vegeta didn't hear. We stood in silence for a moment before Gohan said "Well, we gotta go, me and Goten are going to train. Stay safe okay, and don't mind Vegeta, he can be a bit rough." He said as he turned to leave with Goten.

"W-wait!" I cried, causing Gohan to stop and turn back. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Well I was wondering… can I train with Goten?" I asked, looking around nervously. Gohan blinked and looked me up and down.

"Uh, I don't know… Goten and I barely know you." He looked at his little brother.

"Goten, you wanna train with her?" Goten looked at me, then back at Gohan. "Well, I like her, so it couldn't hurt I guess."

"Well, alright then" Gohan said, turning and smiling at me. "You got a deal!" I grinned broadly. "Thank you!" I looked down at Goten "Let's get going."

"Yeah!" Goten said enthusiastically.

Goten and I flew off deep into one of the planet's forests and began training. It was pretty hard training. Goten sure was a tough teen. We sparred until we both collapsed from exhaustion. We laid side by side and looked up at the sky.

Eventually we began to talk.

"So goten,what were you and your brother training for?" I asked curiously

"Me and gohan are going to fight at the world martial arts tournament tomorrow" Goten responded with excitement.

"What's that?''

''It's a tournament where you fight a bunch of opponents''

"Oh...wow'' I said with awe

''Yeah and me and gohan are gonna fight each other at the tournament'' He giggled happily

''Cool, can i watch you and gohan fight at the tournament?''

''Sure''

''Thanks Goten'' I smiled entusiastically. We sat in silence for a moment before Goten turned to me.

''Hey Zonera can i ask you something?''

''What is it Goten?''

''Why did you wanna train with me? I barely know you.''

I paused for a moment before I responded. ''I don't know maybe it's because you're a cute kid and I want to hang out with you or maybe...I want to have a friend''

''You...want me to be your friend?" Goten asked, sitting up.

''Do you?'' I asked, looking at him

''Didn't you make friends on that planet that you were on?''

''Shockingly no'' I said, turning away a bit.

''Why not?'' Goten asked, tilting his head

"Because no one wanted to be friends with me''

''Why?''

''Because i was picked on for being a goody two shoes'' I said bitterly.

''goody two shoes?'' Goten seemed to have never heard the phrase before.

''Yeah for being too nice…. none of the kids there were nice''

''Oh...''

''yeah'' I mumbled, sitting up

''I'm sorry zonera''

''So...will you be my friend please?''

Goten thought for a moment ''okay!'' he suddenly said.

I gasped suddenly, overcome with emotion. I jumped up. "Thank you Goten!"

We both laughed with joy and I hugged him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

After hugging Goten for 5 minutes,me and Goten went back to the park and told Gohan the news he was happy. Vegeta, however,was not.

''Kid are you crazy?! you barely know this saiyan and now you two are best friends?!'' Vegeta shouted, a vein popping up on his forehead.

''Leave goten alone!'' I growled at him. He has no right to yell at him.

''Ch! whatever you may have fooled these idiots but i don't trust you or like you'' Vegeta says.

my temper was rising. The nerve of this man

''I could care less if you don't like me!''

''Good cause i don't'' Vegeta storms off angrily.

''Sorry vegeta's a bit of a hard head'' Gohan apologizes,scratching his head.

''I can see that now'' (We stared at each other in silence for a good minute.)

''So...what now?''

''Um...want to hang out with me and Goten?'' Gohan says.

''Okay'' I respond.

So Me,Goten,and Gohan hung out at different places all day and had a lot of fun.

''Hey zonera i was wondering if you could meet my friend piccolo?'' Gohan says.

''Okay Sure.'' . I have no clue who this Piccolo person is, but if I was going to be living here on this planet, I might as well meet the friends of my friends.

Gohan grins and nods at me. He seemed to be focusing on something. I glanced over at Goten. "Goten…what is he doing? Aren't we supposed to go meet this Piccolo person or something?"

Before Goten could answer, Gohan jumped in the small conversation. "Ah, no worries. I just talked to him telepathically. He'll be here soon."

Within five minutes, a green skinned man, who I assumed was Piccolo, arrives at our location.

''Hey Gohan.'' Piccolo says.

''Hey piccolo i want you to meet Zonera. She's a sai-'' Gohan begins, but gets interrupted by the man.

''A saiyan.'' Piccolo finishes, watching me skeptically. His dark orbs examined me, and I felt like he was staring right through me.

''Yep.''

''How did you survive?'' Piccolo asks, relaxing his gaze a little bit. I also relaxed, answering him truthfully.

''My mom put me in a spacepod before the planet blew up.'' ' He nodded in understanding.

''I see well Zonera i don't want to have to tell you this but you have to get rid of your tail.'' Piccolo says.

''What? why?''

''Because if you want to fit in with earthlings,you can't have a tail.'' Piccolo responds.

''Oh...ok.'' It was not okay. I know how much pain my tail causes me when it's pulled. Who knows how much pain it would be to get it ripped off. I looked longingly at my brown appendage. I held it for a second before handing it to Piccolo. I guess if I was going to be living here…

''Ok now hold still It will only hurt more if you move during the process, even if it will only take a few seconds.'' Piccolo warns me

Piccolo pulled Zonera's tail off and She winced in pain.

''Thanks.''

''So zonera i have another question to ask.'' Piccolo says.

''What is it?''

''You're not pretending to be good so you could kill us all later are you?'' Piccolo asks.

''No of course not. Why would you think that?''

''Because you came on earth without any one of us finding out not to mention, you're already friends with gohan.'' Piccolo points out.

''I hid my power level because i didn't trust the inhabitants and I'm friends with Goten not gohan.'' I caught a slight flash of hurt in Gohan's demeanor from the corner of my eye.

''Why are you already friends with Goten?'' Piccolo asks. 'He asks a lot of questions', I noticed.

''Because I never had friends on the planet i was on.''

''Why?'' Piccolo asks again.

''Because none of the kids were nice.'' I sighed, rethinking about those mean and cruel children.

''Couldn't you be friends with adults?'' Piccolo asks.

''Because to me adults were...how can i put this too...nice. ''

''Soo you're friends with Goten because he's not too...nice? Piccolo says,confused.

''No because he was nice but not too nice and he wasn't a jerk like the kids on the planet i was on. The kids were not nice and the adults were too nice.'' I explained to the best of my ability. Gohan, Piccolo, and even Goten looked confused.

''I'm sorry it's really complicated to explain.'' I apologized. There was no real way to explain this.

''It's ok don't worry about it.'' Gohan waved me off.

''So Gohan you and Goten are fighting at this world martial arts tournament goten told me about.''

''Yep why? you wanna go?''Gohan asks.

''I already asked Goten he said yes.''

''Alright well I'll see you there .'' Gohan says.

''Thanks you too Gohan.''


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan flies off but Goten stays behind.

''Goten aren't you gonna go with your brother?''

''No I wanna talk to you some more and get to know you some more.'' Goten says.

''Oh ok.''

''We'll meet again later Zonera''said piccolo.

''Okay bye piccolo.''

Piccolo flies off.

''So goten what do you wanna talk about?''

''Well...tell me everything about you.'' goten asks.

So I tell Goten my life story about my parents,my life on a different planet,and so on and so forth.

''Wow...amazing!'' goten says excitingly.

''Yeah. I'm glad you agreed to be my friend goten.''

''You're welcome.''goten says.

''Hey goten?''

''Yeah?'' goten asks.

''Can I ask you a question?''

''What is it?'' goten asks.

''I was wondering...who taught you how to fight?''

''My mom did why?'' goten responds.

''Well when i trained with you,you were good but...i think i can train you better.''

''Are you saying my mom's a bad trainer?'' goten says curiously.

''No! your mom trained you good but i think i can train you better if you wanna beat your brother in that tournament if you want.''

''Well i did have fun training with you and you are a nice person...okay!'' goten says happily.

''Alright let's get started!''

''Yay!'' goten says excitingly.

So I trained Goten and afterwards,me and goten went to sleep together and woke up the next day. I woke up first.

''Goten wake up.''

Goten wakes up.

''Hey goten what time you gotta go to that tournament?''

''Oh crap! in 10 minutes!'' goten panics.

''Well hurry up! go!''

''Not yet i have to go home and get dressed i'm covered in dirt from sleeping on the ground.'' goten says.

''Well what are you waiting for?''

''Right i'll see you at the tournament.'' goten says.

''You too!''

Goten flies off. I flew to a nearby waterfall,took off my clothes,and washed myself for 5 minutes.

Afterwards,I put my clothes back on and try to find the tournament. I sensed Gohan and Goten's presense and followed it. Goten and Gohan were standing next to the entrance.

''what do you mean you can't participate?'' goten says awkwardly.

''Sorry goten i forgot. I promised videl i would train with her today.'' Gohan says.

I walk up to them.

''What going on?''

''gohan can't compete he's gotta train with videl'' goten says.

''I'm sorry Goten.'' gohan says sadly.

''Well who am i gonna fight then?'' goten asks.

''Uh Zonera do you wanna take my place?'' gohan says.


	4. Chapter 4

''I don't know Goten you ok with that?''

''Gohan although you made me sad that you have to train with Videl but alright Zonera let's do it.'' Goten says excitingly.

''Alright!''

''Well i'll see you two later. Goten good luck'' Gohan says.

''Thanks Gohan i will.'' Goten sayss

''Ok Zonera? you and Goten give it your all out in there.'' gohan says.

''Ok see you later Gohan.''

''You too bye Goten.'' Gohan says.

''Bye big brother!''''Goten says .

Gohan flies off.

So Goten takes Zonera to the sign in stand.

''Gohan and Goten you're up fir- hey you're not Gohan.''

''Oh Gohan...dropped out.''

''Why?'' the man says.

''Because uh...''

''Because mom's sick and gohan had to go take care of her.'' Goten says.

''Oh ok'' The man says.

''Yeah and Zonera's taking his place'' Goten says.

''That's right!''

''Alright well i'll cross Gohan's name out and sign you up with Goten instead.'' The man says.

''Alright Thank You!''

Afterwards,Goten and I walk inside.

''Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the world martial arts tournament. Today's first match is Zonera vs Goten.'' The announcer says.

Zonera and Goten walk on stage. The crown cheers.

The two Saiyans, one full-blooded the other an Earthly half-ling, stare each other down for a moment before charging at one another. In the process of charging their fist collide creating space, which I took advantage of with a swift sweep of Goten's legs. The sweep traveled through an afterimage leaving Me awed and somewhat shocked when Goten reappeared.

That shock was noticeably shorter than Goten wanted it to be as I slide under his back kick. Seeing the opportunity the younger fighter threw his left hand down in a fist but it was avoided leaving him staring down at the tiles.

A snapping sound filled his ear as a left legged back kick was flung his way. Ever nimble Goku's second born flipped over it and blocked the follow-up ending my offense before it could have gotten underway.

The youth threw a right hand forward but it was easily avoided by his opposition. The palm-haired child felt a sharp pain in the left side of his face as a punch struck him faster than he could even see. The half-breed stumbled back and soon found himself staring at the bluish sky above the arena as his full-blooded opponent gave him a little breather.

"Goten," I gasped while the orange donning kid staggered to his feet.

"I'm okay don't worry about it," the naive son of Goku laughed before flying forward. Goten threw a flurry of blows which were all danced around elegantly. A quick kick missed its mark but I knew it would. I brought my right leg up at a near perfect ninety degree angle, it struck the hybrid just below the sternum making him crumble to the ground.

"Oh man Goten I didn't hit you too hard did I?" the adult asked her young adversary who was clutching at the afflicted area.

"Ow," he kipped up quickly but pain was still inched over his face." I should..be able to keep going," the son of Goku grimaced again as a heavy cough left him.

"You sure?" a worried look crossed my face.

"Don't worry I'm fine," he assure with a laugh.

"Okay then," I, always a Saiyan smiled, but internally I was heavily relieved.


	5. Chapter 5

We soon went into an exchange where punches and kicks were either blocked or dodged but it was surely a spectacle to see. The crowd was in awe as we floated into the air still exchanging a flurry of blows that sent mini-tremors through the tiles floors of the complex.

At the end of the exchange a kick missed Goten's head by a hair and he capitalized on it. His hands wrapped around my left ankle and began to spin. Momentum made the throw hard to counter but upon release, I stopped myself before colliding with the ring much to Goten's amazement.

"You're really strong," the half-breed laughed. That laughter was cut swiftly short when his foe vanished.' Where is she?' Goten tried to expand his senses but it was too late my fist was only three or four inches from Goku's son's face. I vanished again this time a strike crunched against his abdomen as if I had backed up and tried again.

The teen yelped quickly as the pain filled his system. I was hesitant to strike the writhing half-breed but I did only after phasing behind him and delivering a serious left forearm strike to the orange donning warrior's shoulder blades. Goten spiraled to the tiles landing on all four groggily.

The palm haired fighter blinked several times to clear his swimming vision." That was really good I couldn't see that," the happy-go-lucky fighter continued to praise his opponent all the while regathering his thoughts and breath.

"Thanks that wasn't as easy as it looked or didn't look from your perspective," I teased but it was all in good fun.

Goten flew forward a grin on his face. If the half-breed Saiyan was paying attention to the actual flow of the fighting he would have noticed me doing the same. Our fist met the instant we disappeared from everyone in the stadiums, except a select few, view. A burst of sound slipped out but they were already long gone.

Dozens of sounds like the one they had made continued to follow increasingly into the air as we swung and kicked with all they were willing to do. The clash out of everyone's sight went on for several minutes either fighter only appeared when a loose strike met their body but that was not often. This thunder went on even longer until both touched the middle of the ring, even though our fight had put them there about a dozen times before.

"Hey do you want to see something awesome?" Goten asked with widened eyes.

"Sure," I was impressed with my younger opponent so any surprise would be a could surprise.

"Cool!" the son of Son Goku laughed lowering into a charging stance.' Okay focus.'

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" the whitish-blue veil of energy that surged around young Goten turned into fire of pure yellow-golden light. The tiles began to clatter against each other as Goten's hair rose in a gravity defying way. The scream continued on as gold filled the formerly palm-haired fighter's hair making it look dazzling in the midday sun. Eyes of pure onyx shifted to a blue-green, a color tone of justice if justice had a specific color. With a clench of his now, in comparison, paler hands Goten was finished.

"Taa-Dah!" the young Super Saiyan smiled a laugh soon following.


	6. Chapter 6

''Goten what is that?''

''This a form called super saiyan''

''Oh you can become one too?''

''Yea-wait what? what are you talking about ?''

''AAAAAHHHHHH!'' I then power up the whitish-blue veil of energy that surged around me turned into an aura of pure yellow-golden light. The tiles began to clatter against each other as my hair rose. My scream continued on as gold filled my hair making it look beautiful in the sun. Eyes of pure onyx shifted to a blue-green, a color tone of justice if justice had a specific color. With a clench of her now, paler hands, I finished my transformation.

I am now a super saiyan.

Goten stands in the ring,in shock.

''Ready goten?''

''How are you...a super saiyan?''

''I'll tell you later let's continue the battle''

''uh ok''

So the fight continues.

Goten throws a right hook but I countered with a ki blast. Goten moves out of the quickly turns around and I punched him in the face Goten's head leans but he quickly recovers and punches me in the face. 2 seconds later, I kneed him in the stomach. Goten groaned.

''Goten?''

Goten smirks then vanishes. ''where'd he- my thought was cut short when goten punched me and I heaved.

''ha ha!''

''Okay Goten i'll give you that one but this is not over.''

''No its not''

So the fight once again continues and I was owning Goten throughout most of the battle and the final blow from me knocked Goten out turning him back into his base form. I won.

''Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match is zonera!''

The crowd goes crazy and cheers I run to Goten's unconscious body.

Goten are you ok? the young son opens his eyes

''Yeah i'm fine you beat me''

''Yeah sorry about that final blow''

''It's ok you were awesome''

''Thanks so were you''

Me and goten left the tournament and went to the park and laid in the grass looking up at the sky.

''Zonera you haven't answered my question''

''What question?''

''How are you a super saiyan?''

''Well...Goten remember when i said that all the kids on that planet were jerks?''

''Yes...''

''I lied there was one kid that was just like you we were the best of friends but one day,he died.''

''how?''

''someone killed him''

''Do you remember who did it?'' Goten asks.

''No''


	7. Zonera's backstorydescription

This is not a chapter this is just her backstory and a description of her.

Age 737, zonera crash landed on planet zorrel a planet full of humanoid creatures. Two of them took her in and raised her as her own. Years passed and she learned to speak their language and trained and developed fighting techniques.

When Zonera is 54,she meets a young 16 year old boy named Soko. The two become the best of friends. He was nice,caring,helpful,and nurturing. They were friends for 4 years

One day however, the mysterious villain attacks Zorrel and begins wiping out the natives. While running to Soko's house to see him, Zonera finds the 16 year old Soko dying on the ground.

''Soko!''

''zonera?''

''hold on i'll get help''

''i don't think i'm gonna make it''

''no don't say that!''

Soko coughs up blood

''who did this to you?''

''it...was...''

Soko exhales and dies in zonera's arms.

''Soko?...SOKO?''

Then, Zonera breaks, her anger and sadness combined to awaken the Super Saiyan inside of her.

She opens her eyes and sees someone flying away she could barely see who it was. The next day,soko's funeral was held and a year later,zonera left zorrel to go out on her own.

She fixed her spacepod and unknowingly, she had set a course for Earth. It takes her 6 months to get to Earth, making her 55 when she arrives in age 783. When she meets Goten (who is at that point 6 years old, the same age Soko was when he died) she is reminded of her lost friend.

Zonera is a nice saiyan but she can be serious if she wants to and sometimes she has an attitude. She will only attack anyone who mean her harm or hurt goten. She doesn't like teen trunks she thinks he's annoying. Nothing really scares her except for people stronger than her. She loves a challenge,she does whatever it takes to win, and she does show mercy to her opponents unless they try to kill her or her friends.

she's 5'7,120 lbs,her outfit is a black shirt,black pants,black boots,fingerless gloves, and carries a sword. She likes fighting,eating, and having fun.

She dislikes annoying people.

Her only weakness is her enemies getting to her through her friends or her enemy using one of her friends as a shield.


	8. Chapter 7

''I saw a figure in the sky but i couldn't see who it was. I think it was soko's killer''

''But why would he kill soko?'' Goten questions.

''I don't know''

''Did you ever find him?'' Goten asks.

''No''

''Oh...wow i'm sorry your friend died.'' Goten says.

''Don't worry about it.''

''Why not?'' Goten asks.

''I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!''

Goten begins to cry.

''I'm sorry Goten i'm just still upset over his death.''

''Ok but you didn't have to yell at me.'' Goten responds.

''Sorry.''

''Ok but don't yell at me anymore.'' Goten says.

''I promise.''

''So goten what do you wanna do today?''

''Um...i'm curious to see gohan and videl's training.'' The half-breed responds.

''Ok but where are they training at?''

''Follow me i'll show you.'' The half-breed says.

''Well alright let's go''

So Me and Goten fly to Gohan and Videl's training location. Within 10 minutes,we have arrived. I look and see Gohan and who I assume is videl training each other.

''Good Videl you're doing well.'' Gohan says.

''I better be doing we- oh hey Goten.'' The earthling says.

''Hi Videl'' Goten says.

''Who's this?'' The earthling questions.

''This is my Zonera my friend. Goten responds.

''Nice to meet you Zonera'' The earthling says.

''You as well''

''So how's the training going?''

''It going good so Goten how was the tournament? Did you win?'' Gohan says.

''It was alright and no Zonera won.'' Goten says.

''Oh i'm sorry Goten'' Gohan says sadly.

''It's ok but guess what?!'' Goten says excitingly.

''What?'' Gohan asks curiously.

''Zonera's a super saiyan as well!'' Goten says happily.

''Huh?!'' Gohan says shocked.

''Show him Zonera.'' Goten says.

I transformed into a super saiyan right in front of Gohan.

''Woah!'' Gohan shockingly says.

''Ta-Dah''

''How did you a become a super saiyan?'' Gohan asks.

''It's a long story.''

''Well give me the short version.''Gohan responds.

''I had a friend on planet zorrel named Soko.''

''I thought you didn't have any friends on that planet.'' Gohan says questionably.

''I lied.''

''Why?'' Gohan says.

''Because I didn't wanna talk about it then.''

''Oh well continue.'' Gohan responds.

''We were friends for 4 years until one day, I found him on the ground dying. I don't know who killed him i asked him but he died in my arms before he could tell me and I got enraged and it just kind of happened. I became a super saiyan that day.''


	9. Chapter 8

''What happened after you became a super saiyan?'' Gohan asks.

''Nothing i looked up at the sky,saw a figure but i couldn't see i-''

''Wait i have some questions.'' Gohan says.

''Yeah?''

''How old were you when you became a super saiyan?'' Gohan questionably asks.

''49. I'm 53 now.''

''And how many years did you train?'' Gohan asks questionably.

''I trained pretty much all my life what about you?''

''Oh i stopped training years ago.'' Gohan asks.

''But i thought you and Videl were training together.''

''No i'm training videl i don't train anymore.'' Gohan says.

''oooh why not?''

''Because i have a kid to worry about. I'll only fight if i have to or if my family and friends were in danger.'' Gohan says.

''oh you have a kid? who's the mother?''

''Videl!'' Gohan says happily.

''oh congradulations! what's the kid's name?''

''Pan.'' Videl says.

''Um...where is Pan?''

''My dad's taking care of her'' Videl responds.

''Oh.''

''Goten was good at the tournament he actually caught me off guard.''

''Really?'' Gohan says.

''Yeah''

''But Goten I thought you were a lot stronger in your super saiyan form.'' Gohan says curiously.

''I thought I was.'' Goten says

'' So Zonera how did you beat him?'' Gohan asks curiously.

''well...Goten how strong are you in your super saiyan form?

''well i'm stronger than my brother gohan was in his super saiyan form.'' Goten says.

''well i'm like that but even stronger.''

''what?!'' Goten says surprised.

''Yeah I forgot to mention that i trained in the super saiyan form for 8 months after what happened out of anger over my friend's death and i got much stronger.''

''Oh so you maxed it out?'' Gohan says.

''What are you talking about?''

''You said you trained in the super saiyan form for 8 months right?'' Gohan asks.

''Yes.''

''You trained hard?'' Gohan asks.

''Well yeah out of anger after my friend's death.''

''So training really hard that made you max out your form.'' Gohan says.

''wait you're saying those 8 months of training in my super saiyan form out of anger made me max out the form?''

''That's right.'' Gohan says.

''But shouldn't goten's super saiyan form be maxed out as well?''

''no because i train little to not at all over the years.'' The Half-Breed says.

''Why?''

''Because i'm pretty much a slacker.'' Goten responds.


	10. Chapter 9

''what's a slacker?''

''a slacker is a person who avoids work or effort so goten basically,mostly,avoids training.'' The Half-Breed says.

''oh but why?''

''because i don't feel like fighting or training all the time i'm like my brother i'm not a fighter like my dad.'' The half-Breed responds.

''i thought saiyans loved to fight and train ya'll are full blooded saiyans right?''

''no we're half-breeds.'' Gohan says.

''half-breeds?''

''yeah half-human,half-saiyan.'' Said Gohan.

''i have never heard of that.''

''oh you're a full-blooded saiyan.'' Gohan says.

''yeah.''

''if ya'll are half-breeds,where are the other full-bloods?''

''well one of them was vegeta the guy in the park yesterday?'' Gohan says.

''oh yeah...''

''And another one is my dad.'' Gohan commented.

''What's your dad's name?''

''well we don't call dad by his real name.''

''so you don't know?''

''yeah it's goku.''Gohan confirmed.

''oh where is goku?''

''he's gone.'' Gohan responds.

''what happened to him?''

''oh nothing he went off to train with uub.'' Gohan explained.

''who's uub?''

''it's a long story.'' Gohan says.

''ok.''

''so vegeta? tell me about him.''

''he's the prince of all saiyans. He has a huge ego and his pride gets the better of him. He's so damn cocky. Don't tell him I said that.'' Gohan implied.

''Haha I won't.''

''ok good.''

''so tell me about your father.''

''dad saved the earth muliple times he's a great hero.'' Gohan described.

''interesting I wish I could have met him.''

''I'm sure he'll come back someday.'' Gohan stated.


	11. Chapter 11

''so who was that purple haired guy in the park?''

''what purple haired guy?''

''the purple haired guy gohan was talking about?''

''oh you mean trunks?''

''yeah.''

''what about trunks?''

''tell me about him.''

''that's my son why? you're gonna do something to him?''

''no! I just wanna know about and i thought he looked cute that's all.''

''i thought you said i was cute.''

''you are...well both of you look cute.''

''oh.''

''wait why did you care about that?''

''uh...''

''do you know trunks?''

''yeah he's my best friend''

''oh. How long have you two been friends?''

''since we were kids.''

''cool. So goten since you're not are you doing?''

''Nothing much. Trying to get a girlfriend.''

''uuuhhh why?''

''because-''

Suddenly, a large gust of wind appears and a huge shadow towers over both Goten and Zonera, making the two Saiyans instantly investigate the site. The two turn just in time to see a gigantic spaceship landing in front of their very eyes, blowing raging winds and debris all about as the spacecraft approaches the ground. The door opens slowly, both Saiyans positioning themselves into a mighty fighting stance.

''Who is that?'' Goten asks Zonera, a bit shocked and fearful of what awaits.

Out comes a tall red alien with black eyes, towering over both Zonera and Goten. His gleaming black eyes as so gloomy and cold, they seem like they can pierce through even the toughest of metals.

''So you must be zonera'' The alien slowly snickers, referring to the female Saiyan.

''How do you know my name?'' Zonera confusingly growls, moving Goten behind her.

''You may not know you but does soko ring a bell to you?'' The alien questions, a bit of sinister laughter adding to his voice.

Zonera gasps in shock, realizing the name immeidately.

''How do you know soko? and what do you want with me?'' Zonera angrily grumbles, stepping towards the being. Her hair began flaring to the sky, a bit of gold streaming through it as she became slightly uneasy.

''Because he told me your name before i killed him'' The being laughes, regarding no emotions at all as he proudly stood in place, as if his kill was an acheivement of some sort.

''YOU...WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!'' zonera shouts, turning into a vicious super saiyan, tears streaming down her angered eyes at the discovery she has just beheld. ''YOU KILLED SOKO?!''

''Wait zonera." Goten pleaded the female Saiyan, turning SUper Saiyan to stop his mentor from going on in pure anger. Turning to the mysterious alien, Gohan questioned, "What do you want with her?''

''When zonera showed up to her friend's aid, I thought about ending her but after seeing her transform into whatever this is, i changed my mind and i decided to kill her when she reaches adulthood.'' The alien emotionlessly answered, his arms remaining crossed as a stoic expression remained on his villanious face.

''But how did you find her?'' Goten asked, growing angrier by the second as whoever this alien was continued talking. He was her to kill Zonera? He was not going to allow that while he could stop it.

''I've been secretly following her.''

''ENOUGH! YOU KILLED SOKO I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOOOOUUUUU!'' Zonera screams as her power increases dramatically, a flaring flaming aura cloaking her body as her golden hair spiked up. ''AAAAHHHH!'' Zonera charges toward the red alien, her fist balled and her fury unleashed.

''zonera wait!'' Gohan tries to instruct, only to be completely ignored.

She throwed a right hook at his face and he dodges. He immediately punches her in the stomach. She coughs up blood not long after. She quickly pulls out her sword but he quickly catches it with two fingers,snatches it from her hands,and throws it on the ground. He then grabs her by the neck and throws her into a rock mountain, the Saiyan female crushing the structure into nothing.

''Z-zonera?'' Goten says, a tear shedded as he glares at the alien, watching as zonera is knocked unconscious.

''How dare you?!'' Goten angrily screams, unleashing his SUper Saiyan strength and charging towards the alien maniac.

''Goten wait!'' Gohan screams.

Goten punches him in the face but it didn't affect him. He quickly grabs goten's arm and breaks it. Goten shreiks in pain. He tosses him on the ground.

Goten continues to cry out in pain. Gohan rushes to his little brother's aid.

''Ch! what a disappointment Zonera. I thought I would get a challenge out of you but nope. I should just kill you right now or...I could give you time to prove your worth and so i will. Zonera? i'll give you 48 hours to prepare if you fail me again, you will die.'' The alien says.

And so, Gohan picks up Zonera and Videl puts one of Goten's unbroken arms around her and they fly away to Kami's lookout.

''Dende!''

''Gohan! what happened? who that?''

''I'll explain later please heal her.''

''Okay.''

Dende heals zonera and 5 seconds later, she opens her eyes.

''What happened?''

''You were unconscious.''

''Wait? where's the guy that killed soko? I'll kill him!''

''Now wait a minute you just regained consciousness and now you already want to go back to earth?''

''Back to earth? where am I?''

''Kami's lookout.''

''Kami's lookout?''

''I'll explain later.''

''Where's Goten?''

''Over there. Dende's healing his arm.''

''He hurt...Goten?!''

''Zonera! calm down!''

''He killed my friend gohan.''

''I know and you're going to avenge his death after you train.''

''Train?''

''Yes''

Then Goku appears out of nowhere with uub.

''Father?''

''Father? who is this?''

''This is my father Goku.''

''Hey you must be Zonera.''

''How do you know my name?''

''King Kai told me.''

''King Kai?''

''Sorry dad she doesn't know any of this.''

''Oh.''

''Why are you here?'' Zonera says curiously.

''Me and uub sensed a huge burst of energy while we were training. I asked king kai what was going on and here we are. So what happened?''

''A red alien came to earth, told us he killed zonera's friend. She got angry and charged at him but she was easily outmatched.

And he broke goten's arm.''

''What?''

''Yeah. He said he's going to give zonera 48 hours to train.''

''I see. Zonera?''

''Yes?''

''You need to train.''

''train here?''

''No in the hyperbolic time chamber''

''Hyperbolic time chamber?''

''Yes. It's a special chamber that speeds up your training.''

''ooh. But again, why are you here?''

''We came to help.''

''I don't want help i'll kill him myself.''

''But you could die.''

''I don't care he killed my friend.''

''I know and you are going to have your revenge. I'll train with you.''

''No.''

''Please? i want to help you.''

*sigh* ''Fine.''


	12. Chapter 10

'' You know I wanna talk to Vegeta.''

''Ok I'll tell him to come here.'' Gohan says.

Gohan talks to Vegeta telepathically.

''A few minutes later,Vegeta descends from the sky.''

'' Ch! what do you want boy?'' Vegeta scoffed.

''Actually, Zonera wanted to talk to you.'' Gohan responded.

''Oh...what do YOU want?'' Vegeta scolded.

''Ok what is your problem wih me?''

''You may be a saiyan but i don't trust you.'' Vegeta says.

''What do you think i'm gonna do?''

''You're trying to build a friendship with these fools and then one day,you'll turn on them or kill them.'' Vegeta ranted.

''What?!''

''Are you working for someone?!'' Vegeta protested.

''NO!''

''Then why did you come to earth? why didn't you just stay on the planet you were on?'' Vegeta questioned.

''I came here randomly.''

''What?'' Vegeta says.

''I left planet Zorrel to go out on my own and I just punched in random coordinates in my spacepod i didn't know it would take me here.''

''So you came here by coincidence?'' Gohan responds.

''I guess...''

''You sure that's the only reason? No other reason?'' Vegeta questioned.

''Well...''

''Zonera? there's more isn't it?'' Goten questioned.

''Yes.''

'' I also left planet zorrel to forget about soko's death if i stayed there,his death would never get out of my head and I probably would have had nightmares.''

''Oh. I understand what's it's like to lose a friend.'' Gohan says.

''You do?''

''Yeah.'' Gohan stated.


	13. Chapter 12

And so, Goku and Zonera went into the hyperbolic time chamber to train while Gohan explained to Dende who Zonera was and everything that had happened on earth.

As they trained for hours, Zonera couldn't help but keep remembering that the alien had killed her friend. She was so upset that he died, guilty that she wasn't there to help, and angered at the alien, she pushed her limits even further and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as a result, shocking and surprising Goku. Although she had the speed of a Super Saiyan 2, her strength was lacking to fully use the form, so Goku helped her balance the two together with more training.

-2 days later-

"Ok, Zonera, I think you're ready." Goku told Zonera.

She nodded. "I know I'm ready.'' She said confidently.

''Alright, let's go, Uub.''

Uub nodded eagerly. ''Right!''

And so, everyone goes back to earth to fight the alien, this time being more prepared.

It didn't take long for them to find him, and when they reached him, he looked at them with an amused smile on his face. ''Ah, Zonera, you've returned with...who is this?'' The alien asked, sensing the tall one's energy. The alien could tell he's the same species of alien Zonera is.

''My name is Goku, I'm a saiyan raised on earth.'' Goku replied.

''A saiyan? I see..." He said, his tail hitting the ground with a quiet "thump."

''And my name is Uub.'' Uub said from next to Goku.

''Huh..." He said before turning his attention to Zonera again. "So, Zonera, I've sensed you've gotten stronger.''

''I have.'' Zonera told him with a smirk before transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 right in front of the alien.

''But before we fight, tell me who you are.''

The alien smiled a bit again as if amused. "I am Lord Eirian.''

''Lord Glacier?''

''Yes, I am the great, great grandfather of Freeza.''

''What?!'' Goku asked in shock.

Zonera looked at Goku in confusion. ''What's wrong, Goku? Do you know who this Freeza is?''

''Freeza was an evil tyrant that killed many innocent people, including the saiyan race.''

Her eyes widened a bit. ''Wait...so when I saw the planet blow up, it was...''

''Yes, because of him. But don't worry about him, he's dead now.''

She nodded. ''Ok.''

''So, Zonera, shall we get started? Or do you just want to stand around and waste time talking all day?'' Glacier asked her, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Zonera looked back at him with a glare. "Yes.''

They both get ready to fight, and Goku and Uub step back, but they stay close enough to jump in if she needed help. At first, the two just stare down for a while until Zonera suddenly disappears causing Glacier to open his eyes really wide and hold his guard. Zonera reappears right behind him, causing him to quickly turn around just in time to see Zonera throwing a pretty fast punch, but Glacier manages to get his arms up in time to block it.

They both glare at each other coldly as Zonera pushes harder with her attack to try and break his block, but she's unsuccessful. Both of them suddenly disappear and fly up high into the sky to keep fighting. Shockwaves and booms sound everywhere when a punch or kick is thrown and makes contact. This keeps up for what seems like forever until they stop, glaring at each other as they floated only a few feet away from each other, before they both descend to the ground.

''I must say, Zonera, you really are impressive. I mean, that teleport move was very smart, no one's ever caught me off guard before.'' Glacier said with a smirk.

''Thanks, Goku taught me that.'' Zonera said.

''I see. So I guess Goku taught you a lot of new tricks.''

''Yes, he did.''

''Then do you mind if we try something?''

She lifted an eyebrow curiously. ''What?''

''I'd like to fight both you and goku at once.''

That caught her off guard, but she still agreed to it. ''Uh..okay. Hey, Goku! Eirian wants to fight you too.''

Goku looked at her, a surprised look on his face. ''Really? Well, ok.''

Goku uses instant transmission to appear next to Zonera, then he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 as well. Glacier was getting intrigued now as he watched.

''Hey, Zonera, you charge him and I'll attack him from behind.'' Goku told her, keeping his voice low enough to where only she could hear him.

She nodded, but just slightly. ''Sounds good to me.''

Zonera wasted no time and she charges at Glacier, throwing a punch at him, but Glacier easily catches it in his hand. But Goku suddenly appears behind him and kicks him really hard in the back, sending him flying forward several feet. Goku and Zonera immediately charge at him to try and attack him before he recovers. Goku threw a punch and Zonera threw a back kick, but they were too late, Glacier disappears and reappears in the air before their attacks can hit him. Glacier starts throwing ki blasts at them from above, but Goku and Zonera know where he is and they manage to dodge every ki blast. Goku suddenly uses instant transmission again behind Glacier and grabs him giving zonera the chance to attack but, he breaks free from goku's grip, accidently punching goku in the face.

''Ow!'' Goku shouts.

''Sorry Goku'' Zonera says sadly.

''I must say so far, I'm impressed by the both of you.''Glacier says.

''Thanks'' They both say.

''But now warm up time is over it's time to get serious.'' Glacier says sadistically.

''Indeed'' Zonera responds with a smirk.

''So therefore, I'm going to give you a proposition'' Glacier suggests.

''What?'' Both Goku and Zonera say.

''I'm gonna give both of you one chance to give me your all then I'll get serious.'' Glacier says coldly.

''Goku? you got a trick up your sleeve?'' Zonera says to Goku so low, that only he can hear her.

''Hm! yes'' Goku says with confidence.

''You wanna go first? or should I?'' Zonera asks.

''You want me to go first?'' Goku responds.

''Ummm...sure because I can't think of a trick yet'' Zonera says sadly.

''Ok I'll go first'' Goku says boldly.

''So which one of you is going to attack first?'' Glacier says curiously.

''I will.'' Goku responds.

''Alright. Show me what you got!'' Glacier retaliates.

Goku charges Glacier while putting his hands together.

''KAAA-MEEEE-HAAA-MEEEE''

Goku disappears. Glacier is not surprised that goku disappeared because he thinks he's going to appear behind him again. He hears goku reappear and he turns around but he's not there instead, Goku's on the ground.

''HAAAAAAAAAA!''

Goku throws a super kamehameha at a shocked Glacier. Glacier puts his arms forward and grabs it. Goku pushes it further, Glacier keeps trying to push it down. It keeps going back and forth until eirian releases a huge ki blast from his hands, creating a huge explosion. After the explosion,Goku and Glacier pant heavily.

''Damn it. It didn't work.'' Goku says to himself.

''Impressive. No one's ever pushed me like that'' Glacier thinks to himself.

''I can't believe he survived that.'' Zonera says through her teeth.

''Well... that was impressive but now it's my turn.'' Glacier quickly responds.

Glacier disappears and reappears behind Goku sweep kicking his leg, catching him off guard and immediately kicks Goku in the stomach, causing Goku to cough up blood. Then Eirian back kicks Goku in the face making him go through a rock formation. Goku gets up his clothes are shredded and his mouth is bloody. He wipes the blood off his mouth and instantly charges Glacier throwing punches at him.

Glacier dodges every punch with one finger. Glacier knees Goku under his chin and proceeds to punch him but Goku instant transmissions from the ground to the air.

Goku throws ki blasts at Glacier, he stops and Eirian appears above him with his arms above him and slams them on Goku's back, causing him to plummet to the ground.


	14. Chapter 13

And so, Goku and Zonera went into the hyperbolic time chamber to train while Gohan explained to Dende who Zonera was and everything that had happened on earth.

As they trained for hours, Zonera couldn't help but keep remembering that the alien had killed her friend. She was so upset that he died, guilty that she wasn't there to help, and angered at the alien, she pushed her limits even further and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as a result, shocking and surprising Goku. Although she had the speed of a Super Saiyan 2, her strength was lacking to fully use the form, so Goku helped her balance the two together with more training.

-2 days later-

"Ok, Zonera, I think you're ready." Goku told Zonera.

She nodded. "I know I'm ready.'' She said confidently.

''Alright, let's go, Uub.''

Uub nodded eagerly. ''Right!''

And so, everyone goes back to earth to fight the alien, this time being more prepared.

It didn't take long for them to find him, and when they reached him, he looked at them with an amused smile on his face. ''Ah, Zonera, you've returned with...who is this?'' The alien asked, sensing the tall one's energy. The alien could tell he's the same species of alien Zonera is.

''My name is Goku, I'm a saiyan raised on earth.'' Goku replied.

''A saiyan? I see..." He said, his tail hitting the ground with a quiet "thump."

''And my name is Uub.'' Uub said from next to Goku.

''Huh..." He said before turning his attention to Zonera again. "So, Zonera, I've sensed you've gotten stronger.''

''I have.'' Zonera told him with a smirk before transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 right in front of the alien.

''But before we fight, tell me who you are.''

The alien smiled a bit again as if amused. "I am Lord Eirian.''

''Lord Glacier?''

''Yes, I am the great, great grandfather of Freeza.''

''What?!'' Goku asked in shock.

Zonera looked at Goku in confusion. ''What's wrong, Goku? Do you know who this Freeza is?''

''Freeza was an evil tyrant that killed many innocent people, including the saiyan race.''

Her eyes widened a bit. ''Wait...so when I saw the planet blow up, it was...''

''Yes, because of him. But don't worry about him, he's dead now.''

She nodded. ''Ok.''

''So, Zonera, shall we get started? Or do you just want to stand around and waste time talking all day?'' Glacier asked her, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Zonera looked back at him with a glare. "Yes.''

They both get ready to fight, and Goku and Uub step back, but they stay close enough to jump in if she needed help. At first, the two just stare down for a while until Zonera suddenly disappears causing Glacier to open his eyes really wide and hold his guard. Zonera reappears right behind him, causing him to quickly turn around just in time to see Zonera throwing a pretty fast punch, but Glacier manages to get his arms up in time to block it.

They both glare at each other coldly as Zonera pushes harder with her attack to try and break his block, but she's unsuccessful. Both of them suddenly disappear and fly up high into the sky to keep fighting. Shockwaves and booms sound everywhere when a punch or kick is thrown and makes contact. This keeps up for what seems like forever until they stop, glaring at each other as they floated only a few feet away from each other, before they both descend to the ground.

''I must say, Zonera, you really are impressive. I mean, that teleport move was very smart, no one's ever caught me off guard before.'' Glacier said with a smirk.

''Thanks, Goku taught me that.'' Zonera said.

''I see. So I guess Goku taught you a lot of new tricks.''

''Yes, he did.''

''Then do you mind if we try something?''

She lifted an eyebrow curiously. ''What?''

''I'd like to fight both you and goku at once.''

That caught her off guard, but she still agreed to it. ''Uh..okay. Hey, Goku! Eirian wants to fight you too.''

Goku looked at her, a surprised look on his face. ''Really? Well, ok.''

Goku uses instant transmission to appear next to Zonera, then he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 as well. Glacier was getting intrigued now as he watched.

''Hey, Zonera, you charge him and I'll attack him from behind.'' Goku told her, keeping his voice low enough to where only she could hear him.

She nodded, but just slightly. ''Sounds good to me.''

Zonera wasted no time and she charges at Glacier, throwing a punch at him, but Glacier easily catches it in his hand. But Goku suddenly appears behind him and kicks him really hard in the back, sending him flying forward several feet. Goku and Zonera immediately charge at him to try and attack him before he recovers. Goku threw a punch and Zonera threw a back kick, but they were too late, Glacier disappears and reappears in the air before their attacks can hit him. Glacier starts throwing ki blasts at them from above, but Goku and Zonera know where he is and they manage to dodge every ki blast. Goku suddenly uses instant transmission again behind Glacier and grabs him giving zonera the chance to attack but, he breaks free from goku's grip, accidently punching goku in the face.

''Ow!'' Goku shouts.

''Sorry Goku'' Zonera says sadly.

''I must say so far, I'm impressed by the both of you.''Glacier says.

''Thanks'' They both say.

''But now warm up time is over it's time to get serious.'' Glacier says sadistically.

''Indeed'' Zonera responds with a smirk.

''So therefore, I'm going to give you a proposition'' Glacier suggests.

''What?'' Both Goku and Zonera say.

''I'm gonna give both of you one chance to give me your all then I'll get serious.'' Glacier says coldly.

''Goku? you got a trick up your sleeve?'' Zonera says to Goku so low, that only he can hear her.

''Hm! yes'' Goku says with confidence.

''You wanna go first? or should I?'' Zonera asks.

''You want me to go first?'' Goku responds.

''Ummm...sure because I can't think of a trick yet'' Zonera says sadly.

''Ok I'll go first'' Goku says boldly.

''So which one of you is going to attack first?'' Glacier says curiously.

''I will.'' Goku responds.

''Alright. Show me what you got!'' Glacier retaliates.

Goku charges Glacier while putting his hands together.

''KAAA-MEEEE-HAAA-MEEEE''

Goku disappears. Glacier is not surprised that goku disappeared because he thinks he's going to appear behind him again. He hears goku reappear and he turns around but he's not there instead, Goku's on the ground.

''HAAAAAAAAAA!''

Goku throws a super kamehameha at a shocked Glacier. Glacier puts his arms forward and grabs it. Goku pushes it further, Glacier keeps trying to push it down. It keeps going back and forth until eirian releases a huge ki blast from his hands, creating a huge explosion. After the explosion,Goku and Glacier pant heavily.

''Damn it. It didn't work.'' Goku says to himself.

''Impressive. No one's ever pushed me like that'' Glacier thinks to himself.

''I can't believe he survived that.'' Zonera says through her teeth.

''Well... that was impressive but now it's my turn.'' Glacier quickly responds.

Glacier disappears and reappears behind Goku sweep kicking his leg, catching him off guard and immediately kicks Goku in the stomach, causing Goku to cough up blood. Then Eirian back kicks Goku in the face making him go through a rock formation. Goku gets up his clothes are shredded and his mouth is bloody. He wipes the blood off his mouth and instantly charges Glacier throwing punches at him.

Glacier dodges every punch with one finger. Glacier knees Goku under his chin and proceeds to punch him but Goku instant transmissions from the ground to the air.

Goku throws ki blasts at Glacier, he stops and Eirian appears above him with his arms above him and slams them on Goku's back, causing him to plummet to the ground.


	15. Chapter 14

As Krillin goes to give vegeta a senzu bean, Gohan talks to Videl. ''Videl, maybe you should get out of here."

Videl looks up at him. ''Are you sure, Gohan? What about you?''

''I'll be fine, go home take care of Pan.''

''Okay...and Gohan.''

He looked at her. ''Yeah?''

''You better come back in one piece.''

He smiled a bit. ''I will''

''Okay, I'll see you soon, Gohan.'' Videl departs back home.

''Man, Vegeta, you're in really bad shape. I'm surprised you're still alive." Krillin says before he gives Vegeta a bean, and not long after, Vegeta wakes up and gets up to his feet, fully recovered.

''Where is he? Where is that bastard?'' Vegeta growled as he looked around for Glacier.

''Uhhh, up in the sky, fighting Zonera.''

Vegeta looks up in the sky with a glare. ''He's mine.'' he growls again before taking off towards Zonera and Glacier.

''Vegeta, wait!'' Krillin yells after him, but it's too late, he's already right in front of the fighters.

''Hey!'' He yells at them to get their attention.

Both zonera and glacier stop fighting.

''What...? Vegeta...?'' Glacier asks in shock.

''Yeah, remember me?''

''How are you alive...? I blasted a hole in your chest!''

''How I'm alive shouldn't concern you. I think it's time I get payback for blasting me in the chest!''

''Ha...hahaha! Please! How are you going to do that? by transforming into the same form you had before and lose again?''

Vegeta scowls. ''Hmph!'' But then he smirks before yelling loudly. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Vegeta goes Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, and then a bright light practically explodes from his body as his power skyrockets and his hair starts to grow longer, electricity starting to surge and crackle around his body. The light finally fades after several seconds and Zonera and Glacier look at him, a look of shock on their faces now, as they saw Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta.


	16. Chapter 15

''What...what is that form?'' Eirian asks.

''This is super saiyan 3.''

Eirian looks at vegeta in fear.

''Now let's get started.''

Vegeta charges Eirian and punches Eirian in the stomach causing him to spit out saliva, Eirian gets angry and starts

throwing punches, Vegeta dodges and quickly kicks Eirian in the head and then proceeds to punch him over and over.

Zonera watches in distraught.

''I don't believe it. He's kicking his ass.''

After punching him over and over, Eirian grins and disappears and reappears behind him and tries to hit him with his

tail but Vegeta disappears and grabs his tail and starts spinning him around and throws him in the air. Vegeta extends his

arms out.

''FINAL FLASH!''

Eirian stops himself from flying any further. He looks down and his eyes stretch wide open.

''WHAT THE!''

The final flash swallows him up.

Vegeta pants heavily, Zonera looks distraught, evryone on the ground look up worriedly.

After a while, Zonera looks shocked.

Eirian is still alive, arms in front of his face.

''Hmph!''

''how is that possible? that was my strongest blast.''

''Impressive show but it appears that attack didn't work.''

''but how-''

''I have another transformation'' Eirian quickly interrupts.

''What?''

''You mean that wasn't his true form?'' Zonera says shocked.

''First you will see, then you'll die.''

Eirian transforms, growing spikes on his shoulders, head, arms, and tail, eyes turn red and he grows bigger.

''Woah! he's gigantic!'' Vegeta says.

Eirian chuckles evily.

''Yes now...it's time to die''

Eirian disappears and reappears giving Vegeta a headbutt then kneeing him in the stomach, and then under his chin.

Eirian punches him repeatedly afterwards and Zonera and the others look angry while he's doing it.

''Goku?'' Krllin says sadly.

Krillin runs over to Goku's side.

''Goku are you ok?''

''Yeah...I'm fine''

''Here Goku take this bean''

Krillin puts the bean in Goku's mouth and he eats it.


	17. Chapter 16

''Thanks Krillin.''

''No problem Goku.''

''Hmph.''

Krillin looks up as well.

''Is that Glacier?''

''Yes he transformed.''

''I see.''

''What are you going to do?''

Goku immediately turns ssj3.

''Oh...well okay then.''

Goku ascends into the sky. Glacier is still beating up vegeta.

''Glacier!''

''Hm?''

''Leave him alone.''

''Interesting. Goku has transformed into a super saiyan 3 just like Vegeta.'' Glacier thinks to himself.

Glacier grabs Vegeta by the neck with his tail and throws him into a rock mountain.

''Vegeta.'' Zonera says.

Vegeta looks bloody, beaten, battered.

''so Goku, what can you do?''

Goku instant transmissions in front of glacier and appears behind him, elbowing him in the stomach. Glacier coughs up blood.

Glacier gets mad and punches Goku in the face then Goku punches Glacier in the face.

Goku and Glacier start throwing fists at each other.

Meanwhile, Zonera looks over at Vegeta and flies over to Vegeta and tries to pull Vegeta out of the mountain.

Vegeta slowly opens his eyes.

''what are you doing?''

''Helping you.''

''I don't need your help.''

''Shut up.''

Zonera finally pulls Vegeta out of the mountain and flies down to the ground. Zonera puts Vegeta on the ground.

''Vegeta'' Krillin says.

''You got any more senzu beans?'' Gohan asks.

''Yes.''

Krillin gives Vegeta a bean. Vegeta gets up.

''Where's Glacier?''

''Fighting Goku''

''Wait vegeta!''

''Get out of the way!''

''Not before you listen to what I have to say.''

'' Hmph! what's that?''

''Instead of rushing toward him like a dumb ass, how about we all charge him at once?''


	18. Chapter 17

''Forget it.''

''I think it's a good idea.''

''Nobody asked you!''

''Who cares?!''

''You don't wanna follow my idea? fine! any of you gonna help me?''

''I will!'' Gohan responds.

''Me too!'' Goten also says.

''Me three!'' Tien says.

''Count me in.'' Piccolo says.

''Me too.'' Uub responded.

''Thank you.''

''Ch! fine help her then'' Vegeta snarls.

''Ignore him. Let's go!''

Zonera,Gohan,Goten,Tien,and,Piccolo ascend into the sky towards Glacier.

Glacier and Goku both look to the left.

''Guys what are you doing?''

''We've come to help.'' Zonera says.

''Really?''

''Awww how sweet you all came up here to try and save your friend.''

''ATTACK!''

They all charge him throwing punches and kicks, glacier dodges every single punch and every single kick.

After a while,Glacier finally steps in.

''Alright children. My turn.''

Glacier elbows piccolo in the face, knees gohan in the stomach, punches tien in the face, slaps krillin away with his tail, and punches both zonera and uub in the gut.

''GUYS!''

Zonera holds her stomach and starts coughing up blood.

''If...you think punching me in the stomach was...enough...to defeat me...I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WRONG YOU A-''

Glacier grabs uub's neck and proceeds to choke him.

''I'M COMING UUB!''

Goku flies to help Uub but it was too late Glacier puts his fist through his chest.

Goku looks shocked.

Glacier chuckles darkly to himself.

He then lets go of uub and he falls to the ground.

''HOW DARE YOU!'' Goku yells angrily while he powers up.

''hm?''

He then charges at Glacier with a left hook but glacier grabs it and then headbutts him. He then punches goku really hard in the face.

Goku goes into the side of the cliff, creaing a long line, making him unconscious.


	19. Chapter 18

Glacier scoffed. "Hmph! Now, where was I? Oh yes!''

Glacier looks down at the barely alive Uub and smirks widely. He extends his hand and unleashes a powerful ki blast, incinerating him almost instantly. The others all look at him in shock, completely speechless.

''No...Uub.." Krillin whispered, trying to fight back tears.

''Now, who wants to die next?'' Glacier asked, the same evil smirk on his face. Everyone looks at Glacier furiously in response. "Oh, I see you're upset about what I did to your friend. How touching. Oh well, what's done is done." Glacier then looks at Goten.

''Huh?'' Goten asks when he notices. Glacier smirks again before he disappears and reappears in front of Goten.

''Goten!'' Zonera yells. Glacier grabs Goten's neck tightly before anyone else can do anything, choking him. ''Let him go!'' She yells at Glacier.

Glacier looks at her. ''Why should I? He's just another piece of garbage.''

''LET HIM GO GODDAMIT!''

''Aww, you care about this boy.'' He tightened his grip, making Goten gag. Zonera looks enraged enraged now. ''I wonder what would happen if I do this...'' Glacier puts his hand to goten's chest and unleashes a huge ki blast.

''AAAAAAHHHHH!'' Goten screams.

''GOTEN!'' Glacier lets out an evil chuckle then drops Goten to the ground. Zonera flies to goten's body and manages to catch him. ''Goten!''

Goten starts coughing up blood, but he manages to look up at her weakly. ''Z-Zonera...?" He asks, his voice barely audible.

''Goten, please...not you too...'' She begged, tears forming in her eyes.

''I'm sorry...Zonera...''

''No...please...don't leave me!''

''I'm sorry...Zonera...but this is goodbye.'' Goten's says as his eyes begin to close.

''No...don't close your eyes!'' She practically yells at him, holding his body tighter.

''Goodbye...friend..." He whispers his last words before his eyes finally close and he breathes his last.

Zonera's eyes widen and she suddenly starts having a flashback to when soko died and she couldn't do anything about it. Zonera's tears hit Goten's face as she started to cry, but then she starts clenching her fists tightly and closes her eyes for a good second before reopening them, and they were red.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' She suddenly screams.

Zonera ascends to a form beyond Super Saiyan 1, 2,and 3. The ground starts shaking and cracks form in the ground underneath her before they start breaking into large chunks of earth. Her hair grows longer, her eyes turn red, and her irises turn black. Her body surges with electricity as power emanates from it, it feels like a warm breeze blowing up making her hair float up a little. After a while, her transformation was complete with a red, almost flaming aura surrounding her.

''This is the end. I'm going to kill you. I promise you.'' She snarls at Glacier, looking at him with a death glare.

''W-What is that...?!'' Glacier asks in shock as he stumbles back a bit, his eyes wide.

''GLACIER!'' She yells as she rushes towards him.

2:17pm


	20. Chapter 19

Zonera charges him really fast and glacier dodges just in time.

''Her speed is insane it was almost instantaneous'' Glacier says.

''AAAAAAHHHHH!'' Zonera screams.

Zonera charges again, Glacier dodges again.

''STOP MOVING!'' Zonera shouts.

''Ch!'' Glacier says.

Zonera disappears and reappears in front of him spin kicking him in the face, causing him to look shocked and rub his jaw.

''Her energy is massive! I can't detect the limit!'' Glacier says shocked.

Zonera charges Glacier once more but Glacier disappears.

Glacier is above her.

''You're different. What happened? What the hell are you?'' Glacier questions.

Zonera doesn't say a word.

''ANSWER ME! I SAID WHAT ARE YOU?!'' Glacier yells.

''Don't bother asking that question. You won't live long enough to find out.'' Zonera says coldly.

''WHAT WAS THAT?!'' Glacier roars.

''You heard me.'' Zonera answers

''Hmph! You know what? It doesn't matter because you're going to die'' Glacier replies.

''You say that like you mean it.'' Zonera responds.

''I do.'' Glacier claims.

''You'll die trying.'' Zonera declares.


End file.
